


Cruelty of the beast deleted scenes

by Miishae



Series: canon divergence [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Torture, Serious Injuries, Violence, Whump, Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 06:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miishae/pseuds/Miishae
Summary: Some deleted scenes from this incredibly dark fic, because it's my latest favorite piece of fiction and I'm enjoying writing it too much. Please read these at your own risk, as they are just as dark as the actual story.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: canon divergence [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213460
Kudos: 25





	Cruelty of the beast deleted scenes

_[Setting: Prison.]_

Tommy sits against the wall, feeling more terror than he’s ever felt before. The wall is unusually cold, but it’s not a kind of cold that feels nice compared to the lava. It’s the kind of chill that freezes his blood, causing him to feel like he’s going to develop hypothermia any second now. His shirt is starting to stick to his back in a way that pulls on flesh, as if frozen needles are piercing through the cloth and right into his flesh. 

Nothing about the scene before him is normal. Nothing about the way Wilbur is appearing _out of thin air_ is normal. Nor is the expression on Dream’s face, with that wide-eyed grin on his face. He looks _deranged._

In all fairness, Tommy’s expression of fear is probably similar, except without the gleeful smile. He can feel a grimace on his face, he can feel his lips stretching out to either side as he clenches his teeth together so hard his jaw aches. Tommy tries to make himself small and insignificant, but Wilbur is staring right at him. 

“Blood.” 

It’s all Wilbur says. Right, Tommy would be covered in it, wouldn’t he? Dream had beaten him to death, punching him repeatedly in the face. With that memory comes the pain. Tommy tries to touch his face, only to wince at the sudden burst of pain that comes with it. Without a mirror, it’s hard to tell exactly what shape he’s in. Part of him hopes he looks awful; he wants Dream to regret his decisions. Also, because he wants Wilbur to comfort him, to wrap his arms around Tommy and tell him everything will be okay-

“Blood,” Wilbur repeats. He turns to face Dream, who’s no longer smiling so eagerly. “This wasn’t part of the deal.” 

Wilbur isn’t approaching Tommy. Instead, he’s grabbing Dream by the collar of his shirt and yanking him forward. “Everything was going according to plan, Dream. Why’d you let your hubris grow so much?” 

“He wouldn’t listen to me!” Dream protests. “I was trying to get him to-” 

“He’s covered in blood, you idiot!” Wilbur snarls. It’s the first time in months that Tommy remembers Wilbur raising his voice. It was never something Wilbur did often, preferring to be soft-spoken. In this moment, it’s chilling, because he doesn’t even _look_ like Wilbur. He looks twisted and mangled in his own way. The glow from the lava turns Wilbur’s skin into shades of reds and oranges, and his clothes appear almost black. Tommy doesn’t want anything to do with Wilbur, either. 

“Wilbur I’m-” 

Whatever Dream was about to say is immediately shut down, because Wilbur is dragging him toward the lava. His grip somehow seems to have gained strength in the void, since he only needs one hand to jerk Dream around. He shoves Dream right to the edge and holds him in place. “I could take your last life right here and right now.” Wilbur’s voice is low and quiet again, though Tommy can hear it clearly. “In fact, I probably _should_ , considering what you did to Tommy. This was never part of the deal, you were never supposed to hurt him. Don’t lie to me either, I know what you did to him in exile.”

_Deal?_

What deal is Wilbur talking about? The wall is no longer so cold, but now uncomfortably hot. It’s back to the molten temperature that is the cell, but now it feels even worse. His shirt is sticking to him again, and Tommy is almost certain the fabric is melting into his skin. It’s a new kind of ache, and he wants nothing more than to break the obsidian with his bare hands if it means getting away from the pair before him.

“Wilbur I was trying-” 

Dream is once again cut off as Wilbur shoves down on the back of his neck, nearly pushing him into the lava. “The deal was simple, Dream. You keep an eye on Tommy and prepare him for me. Instead, you broke him. He was never supposed to die, you insignificant _flea.”_

“You can’t talk to me like this, I’m a god!” Dream struggles to throw Wilbur off of him. “I’m the one with the power!”

“No, _I_ am. I’m no longer your vassal, Dream. I’m tempted to end everything and do this myself. I could easily let you rot in here, or I could push you in. The choice is yours. Either way, you’re not to touch him again. Because I can -and I _promise_ I will- end your life in the most excruciating way possible.”

“W...wilbur,” Tommy finally gasps. “L-let him go...”

“No.”

Wilbur does anyway, merely watching as Dream falls back, scrambling back from the lava with tear-filled eyes. Tommy can see burn marks on the man’s arms and fingers, and he turns away. His own injuries are painful enough, he doesn’t want to imagine Dream’s.

“So.” Wilbur flicks some ashes off his shoulder as if he hadn’t just threatened Dream. “We have a deal to discuss and carry out. Where’s Ranboo?”

“He...he should be coming soon,” Dream says breathlessly. He shoots a nervous glance in Tommy’s direction before moving to sit opposite Tommy. Whatever power Wilbur has now, it’s extending to control over _Dream._

Tommy had only seen a glimpse of it in the afterlife, and now he’s seeing a tangible, deadly form of it. He wants to jump into the lava himself to escape this, because it clearly doesn’t mean anything _great._ He doesn’t move though, not wanting to do anything to earn Wilbur’s anger.

Except... 

Wilbur’s approaching him now, sitting down next to Tommy and wrapping an arm around him. Tommy stiffens, making an attempt to pull away, but Wilbur’s grip is just as tight as it looked on Dream. “Tommy, we’re going to get out of here soon. We just have to alert Sam.”

“Are you going to kill me?” Tommy whispers. “Because I don’t want to die again.”

“No, never. I’m not cruel like Dream is.” Wilbur shoots him a grin. Tommy stares into his eyes, trying to see something he recognizes in there. Maybe it’s the light from the lava, or the darkness of the obsidian, but in this cell, where all senses are cut off except for the unbearable heat and isolation and cramped space, Tommy can only see into another endless void.

“Trust me as you once did,” Wilbur says. That line is familiar, he’s heard it somewhere before. He can’t spare any time to ponder where Wilbur might’ve said it before, because now, he’s being hauled to his feet. His back is sticky with sweat and (what he assumes to be) blood, and Wilbur is holding onto him so tightly it hurts. 

“Sam’s coming,” Dream mutters. The man’s regained his composure, now looking more confident.

“Stick to the plan, alright?” Wilbur smiles more gently. “Dream, it’ll be okay as long as you don’t go off-script again. We’re a team, remember?”

“Yeah, alright. I trust you.”

“Show’s all yours, _Big D.”_

Tommy watches the exchange with a heavy heart. They’re going to escape, but there’s no freedom for him. Not anymore.


End file.
